Spencer's Complex
by 11konstantine11
Summary: SPAM-related. Spencer and Sam have a baby. that baby grows up a little, and Spencer can't believe who she's become... Spencer loving sam, then thinking and talking and screaming with Carly.


**Spencer and Sam are married and have their first baby. but five years down the road, why is Spencer freaking out? Carly's the only one who'll understand.**

**An idea that bounced into my head while watching iSpace Out. Doesn't quite have a plot, but enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, or its characters. But i'm considering trying to buy them from nick... at least spencer or sam anyway.. but it would be hard to make sure i always have enough food for sam, so maybe just spencer.**

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Shay!" the doctor exclaimed, "It's a girl."

Somehow Sam and I had agreed we wouldn't know the sex of the baby until it 'came out'. I have no idea how we ended up deciding on that because neither of us is that patient. I remember one night after I'd taken her out to dinner we flopped onto the couch and were sharing what I thought was an intimate moment. I'd stretched an arm around her shoulders and with my other hand slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder and leaned in about to kiss her beautiful bare skin, when she suddenly punched my shoulder and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"What is it? I want to know! Spencer, I need to know!" She was shaking me violently by now, her eyes wide with angst.

"What - Are - You - Talk - Ing - About!" I managed to get out between shakes.

"What is this thing inside of me! our baby is it a boy? a girl? the suspense is killing me! I'm about to start skipping in the streets with a bag of rice on my head asking people if they've seen my pet chinchilla, Sampson!" She stopped shaking long enough for me to grab hold of her hands and prevent her from shaking me again.

"Sam, relax. remember that we _both _decided not to find out the sex of the baby till it's bor-"

"Don't say the 'B' word, Spence." She cut me off and I flinched way as if she were about to bite me, "Or any of the other 'B' words." Trying to pull her hands away, I held on and laced my fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Sam didn't like to think about giving birth, "I meant to say when the baby..." I tried to think of a word, "arrives." Sam bit her lip and smiled up at me. but i could tell she was still tense about it. "We are going to keep it a surprise, okay? Because I know it'll be so much better that way." I watched her take a couple deep breaths, her chest rising and falling. the strap i had moved off her shoulder still hung limp over her arm. through the commotion she'd ended up on my lap, so I leaned forward and planted kisses across her shoulder and up her neck.

"You're right." She shuttered, "My bad."

There hadn't been a problem about it since then. We'd spent the entire night 'discussing' and that was nearly six months ago.

The doctor handed me the baby girl, _my_ baby girl, "It's a girl..." I whispered to Sam.

"I heard, I heard." she said with her signature Sam-attitude, only, it was so much softer and full of hope. I carefully handed her our baby, and Sam took her with a smile, "This is by far," Sam began, "the ugliest creature i have ever seen."

I laughed then nodded wrapping my arm around Sam and the other around our baby, "I totally agree." We stayed in our own little world for a moment, with my arms around my family, it felt like heaven.

"Delicia." Sam said matter-of-factly. I leaned my head into her and kissed her hair. I didn't care to know how she came up with that name but I loved it.

_Five years later_

I was having a tiny little complex about things... Okay well specifically about Delicia. Yeah, my beautiful five year old daughter. I didn't dare tell anyone, i wouldn't know how, because this _thing_ just crept up on me.

"Daddy!" Delicia said bursting through the door with Carly. She hopped on my lap and gave me a hug.

"Hey honey-girl," I wrapped my arms around her and gave a loving squeeze. she returned the squeeze as hard as she could. Man, was she getting strong, "Wow, Deli, I think you're just a strong as mommy now!"

"Rawr!" Delicia growled flexing her arms and running off into the kitchen. She reminded me so much of her mother.

"Hey Carly." I said standing up and hugging my sister.

"Hey Spencer," Carly replied mockingly, "How was work today?" she put down her purse.

"A little slow..."

"What's wrong?" I looked at her, I really wanted to talk to someone about it.

"Delicia, got o your room and play, I'll be right there. I have to talk to auntie Carly."

"Kay!" Delicia shouted, I watched her run up the stairs, dark blond tendrils bouncing, a ham sandwich in hand.

I turned back to Carly, "Please don't think I'm crazy."

"Too late." Carly shrugged.

"Aha, uh-guh!" I mumbled making a face at her.

"C'mon, Spence, what's wrong?"

"Fine!" I took a deep breath, "remember when you, Freddie, and Sam went to that space station thing to try get into space, so you could do iCarly in space."

"Yeah, with the irritating billionaire guy, exercise-rocks kids, and..." she gulped and her gaze drifted off, "Space madness."

"Yeah..." I waved a hand in front on her face to get her attention back, "Well while you guys were gone there was this little girl."

"A little girl?"

"A little girl! and i got Socko's uncle the psychiatrist to talk to me because she was everywhere! And when i tried to get the cops to pick her up, she was gone, then they'd leave and she'd come back, and it was like I was the only one who'd seen her." I looked to Carly for a reaction. it wasn't exactly what i was expecting, but she was standing there, her jaw dropped.

"No! Spencer! I remember this! Oh my god! I'd been wondering why Delicia reminded me of something, I was thinking that it was just a resemblance to Sam! The little girl!"

"You saw her!" I exclaimed with a jump.

"Yes! And she looked exactly-"

"-like Delicia!" Carly and I finished her sentence together.

"I saw her when I came home, and she just walked out. I thought it was the space madness." She explained.

"But she looked just like Delicia, right?"

"Yeah!" we stood there for a minute just looking at each other, "Maybe it's just a coincidence." Carly said breaking the silence.

"Or maybe..."

"Spencer!" Carly scolded, I shut my mouth, "it's just a coincidence, the last thing anyone needs is you going insane over trying to figure this out." I just looked at her and she raised her eye brows at me. I sighed. "Good, now... go play with your daughter, I'm picking Sam up in ten minutes, and you know how she gets when I pick her up late."

"Kay..." I muttered and ran up the stairs to be with Delicia.

* * *

**i'm willing to fix it if anyone has advice. i just needed to write this.**

**and i also have a great idea for a new coupling :) and i'm kinda stoked about it. but i'll write more about it later but for now... i need to go work out. so PEACE!**

**review please ;)**


End file.
